Nimmermehr
by Mirenithil
Summary: Radagast der Braune findet den letzten Überlebenden eines Angriffs Challengebeitrag zum Thema 'Außergewöhnliche Freundschaften'.
1. Rabenherz

**Nimmermehr **

_Rabenherz_

Rauchsäulen erhoben sich in den klaren, blassen Morgenhimmel, verwehten langsam im frischen Wind, der über die Lande wehte von Osten her. Die Feuer verhungerten langsam in der Einöde aus Asche, die sie selbst geschaffen hatten während der letzten Nacht; die letzten Brände schwelten noch vor sich hin in den Ruinen der Häuser, den schwarzen Überresten der einst so stolzen Bäume.

Radagast seufzte tief und schloss kurz die Augen angesichts der Zerstörung, die um ihn herum herrschte. Für einen Moment sperrte er die Bilder des Schreckens aus, das leise Knistern der letzten sterbenden Flammen, den Geruch des Rauchs, das Gefühl der Asche, die in seinen Augen schmerzte. Wieder einmal war er zu spät gekommen.

Kopfschüttelnd angesichts der Grausamkeit, die sich ihm immer wieder aufs Neue bot, wandte er sich ab und blickte gen Osten, wo gerade die schwache, silberne Wintersonne aufging. Die Bilder hinterließen schon lange keine Spuren mehr in seiner Seele – er hatte bereits zu viel Leid gesehen... Seine Reise musste weitergehen...

Das war es, was er sich versuchte einzureden. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass es ihn jedes Mal beinahe zerriss, wieder einmal zu spät gekommen zu sein, um den Bewohnern eines Dorfes oder eines einsamen Hofes zu helfen. Um ihnen beizustehen im Kampf gegen die grausamen Räuber, die frei und ungestraft durch diese Lande zogen. Um sie zu retten. Die Wunden, die die Anblicke wieder und wieder in seine Seele rissen, würden kaum mehr heilen, Tränen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Dies war sein Schicksal, dies war seine Reise, und es ging immer nur Vorwärts. Es gab kein Zurück, nicht mehr. Nicht für ihn.

Mit versteinertem Gesicht schritt der durch die warmen Überreste des kleinen Waldes, der das Dorf umgeben hatte, den Blick starr nach Osten gerichtet. Asche ließ seine braunen Gewänder schwarz scheinen, verfing sich in seinem Bart, sein Stab fand kaum halt auf dem losen Boden. Um ihn herum verlor sich das Knacken des letzten Feuers, die Herrschaft der eisigen Stille des Todes begann, Meilen um Meilen über das verbrannte Land bis zum Horizont. Hier lebte, hier gab es nichts mehr, nur noch Schweigen, kalte Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Doch Hoffnung gibt es immer. Wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartet, macht sie plötzlich auf sich aufmerksam – leise flüstert sie, dass sie immer noch lebt, immer am Leben sein wird, solange man an sie glaubt.

Radagast merkte auf aus seinen trüben Gedanken, als ein schwaches, klägliches Krächzen die tödliche Ruhe durchbrach. Wie versteinert blieb er stehen, lauschte. Aber nun, da das leise Rascheln seiner Gewänder und das Geräusch seiner Schritte verstummt war, zweifelt er, ob er wirklich etwas gehört hatte... schon wollte er weitergehen... dann war es wieder da, dieses Krächzen, lauter und klagender als zuvor. Beinahe war es ihm, als ob Tränen zu ihm schrieen, geweint von jemandem, der keine verständliche Stimme hatte, um ihm sein Leid zu klagen.

"Verrat mir, wer bist du denn?"fragte der alte Mann sanft, als er die Quelle des Klagens ausgemacht hatte und beugte sich vorsichtig herab zu einem der geborstenen Baumstümpfe, „Keine Angst, ich will dir nichts Böses", murmelte er beruhigend. Seine Hand verschwand vorsichtig zwischen den Überresten ehemals stattlicher Baumwurzeln. „Ganz ruhig..."

Das Krächzen wurde leiser, verstummte schließlich ganz. Radagast blickte in große, ängstliche schwarze Augen, die ihn anstarrten, klagend, fragend, so schien es ihm. Klagend, warum er nicht eher gekommen war. Fragend, warum er nicht geholfen hatte.

Auf seiner Hand saß, zersaust und zusammengekauert, ein junger Rabe.

„Keine Angst... kennst du mich nicht? Deine Eltern haben dir bestimmt von mir erzählt – sie nennen mich Aiwendil, den Freund der Vögel... oder Radagast, den Braunen", erzählte er und strich dem jungen Tier über den Kopf, über jenes flaumige Gefieder, mit welchem der Rabe noch nicht fliegen konnte. Zögernd Vertrauen fassend schmiegte er sich in die Hand des Mannes, krächzte noch einmal kläglich und vergrub schließlich den Kopf unter einer seiner noch schwachen Schwingen. Lächelnd suchte Radagast nach einem Stück Stoff in seinen Taschen und bettete den Vogel vorsichtig darin ein. Dann wisperte er, beinahe unhörbar: „Daehên sollst du heißen, das Kind des Schattens, und mein Begleiter werden für alle Zeiten von jetzt an, bis ich zurückkehren darf in den Frieden, in die Heimat, die ich verlor."

_TBC..._


	2. Der Bote des Todes

Tashgan: Vielen lieben Dank!

Liderphin: Immer doch! 'Nimmermehr' hab ich mir aus dem Gedicht 'Der Rabe' von Edgar Allen Poe geliehen...

* * *

_Der Bote des Todes_

„Daehên!"

Lautlos glitt ein schimmernd schwarzer Rabe über die Kronen der Bäume, schwebend auf dem warmen Frühlingswind, bis er schließlich eintauchte in das grüne Meer unter ihm und sich auf der Schulter des alten Mannes niederließ, der ihn gerufen hatte.

„Was hast du gesehen?"fragte Radagast leise und lauschte aufmerksam dem Bericht des Vogels, der ihm nun bereits seit mehr als einem Jahr treu zur Seite stand. Er seufzte und schüttelte ergeben den Kopf.

Sein Blick wanderte die Baumstämme hinauf, fing die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen ein, die durch das dichte Blätterdach fielen. „Der Tag wird alt, mein Freund, und lange schon sind wir auf Reisen. Ich sehne mich nach einer Nacht der Ruhe..."

Daehên krächzte leise.

„Ja...", murmelte der alte Mann. „Ich weiß, es ist zu spät, um diesen Menschen zu helfen. Und doch... ich will mich wenigstens dort umsehen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich damals nicht dort gewesen wäre? Was wäre aus dir geworden, mein Freund...? Schau nicht so vorwurfsvoll, ich weiß, daß es eine schlechte Rechtfertigung ist. Nun komm."

Widerwillig erhob sich der Rabe wieder in die Luft und kreiste zwischen den Bäumen umher, entfernte sich jedoch niemals weit von Radagast. Dieser suchte sich schwer atmend seinen Weg durch die dicht bewaldeten Hügel; er wußte nicht, ob es das Alter war, das seine Schritte schwerer werden ließ, oder der Unwille, wieder einmal einen dieser verhängnisvollen Orte zu sehen, die ihn seit Jahren zu verfolgen schienen.

Er grübelte, dachte an sein Schicksal, immer und immer wieder an solche Orte zu gelangen, immer zu spät, um noch irgend etwas zu tun – aber niemals kam er zu einem Ergebnis. Er war nicht Curumir. Er war nicht Olórin. Er hatte keine Aufgabe zu erfüllen in diesen Landen, war nicht mit einem Auftrag hierher geschickt worden wie die beiden anderen Istari. Freundschaft hatte ihn dazu bewogen seine Heimat zu verlassen, diese leuchtenden Unsterblichen Lande, in die er sich nun so sehr zurücksehnte, daß es ihm beinahe das Herz zerriß vor Sehnsucht. Freundschaft, nicht Bestimmung.

Warum also schien es ihm nun bestimmt zu sein, immer und immer wieder verbrannte Dörfer zu finden, die Leichen von Unschuldigen, ermordet, ohne daß er hatte helfen können? Warum er? Warum...

„Da ist er!"

„Dort, in der Eiche!"

Die harschen Männerstimmen rissen ihn aus seinem Selbstmitleid. Wer war wo? In welcher Eiche...? Er blickte auf, sah sich suchend um, entdeckte aber nur Daehên, der unruhig auf einem Ast flatterte und die Männer beobachtete. Ihren Stimmen nach zu urteilen kamen sie immer näher, schlugen sich alles andere als geräuschlos durch das Unterholz, auf der Suche nach...

Daehêns Krächzen schallte laut durch den Wald, als der Rabe sich von dem Ast erhob und auf die Schulter Radagasts hinabschwebte. Die Stimmen verstummten einen Moment lang.

„Ist das Euer Vogel?"fragte plötzlich eine Stimme im Gebüsch vor ihm, bevor ein Mann hervorbrach, der Radagast auf den ersten Blick so groß und breit wie ein Troll zu sein schien. Der Zauberer beäugte ihn einen Moment lang mißtrauisch, bevor er langsam nickte.

„Ja. Warum fragt Ihr...?"

„Dann verschwindet, und nehmt das Viech gleich mit! Laßt Euch hier nicht mehr blicken!"wurde er völlig unvermutet angefahren. „Dieser Vogel hat uns schon mehr als genug Unglück angekündigt! Er bringt uns den Tod!"

Nachdenklich saß Radagast neben der erkalteten Feuerstelle und starrte in den hellgrauen Himmel. Nebel spann feine Netze zwischen den jungen Bäumen und Sträuchern, leuchtete sanft im Morgenlicht. In einem der Büsche saß Daehên, den Kopf unter das Gefieder gesteckt, noch schlafend, wie es schien.

„... er bringt uns den Tod...", murmelte der alte Mann. Die Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ließen keinen Platz für andere Gedanken.

Die anfängliche Überzeugung, daß die Männer einem Aberglauben erlegen waren, wich nagendem Zweifel. Wäre es möglich...? War Daehên ein Bote des Todes?

_TBC..._

Wie gefällt's euch?


	3. Gestillte Sehnsucht

Liderphin: Soo... dank deines lieben Reviews kommt hier das nächste und leider schon letzte Kapitel!

* * *

_Gestillte Sehnsucht_

Verwundert stand er dort, beobachtete Männer, die sich zum Kampf bereit machten, Frauen, die ihre Kinder in Sicherheit brachten, unruhig bellende Hunde. Das Dorf war in Aufruhr. Rauchsäulen erhoben sich hinter dem Horizont in den ohnehin wolkenüberzogenen Himmel, zeugten von dem Angriff, der vor wenigen Stunden gar nicht weit entfernt stattgefunden hatte. Ein winziger schwarzer Punkt war dort sichtbar – Daehên, der suchend zwischen den grauen Schwaden schwebte. Daehên, das Kind des Schattens. Daehên – der Bote des Todes?

Selbst jetzt noch, lange Wochen nach der Begegnung im Wald, zwickten und zwackten Zweifel an seinem ruhigen Gewissen, Zweifel, ob nicht vielleicht etwas Wahrheit in den Worten gesteckt hatte. Doch warum sollte es? Warum dieser Rabe? Warum er selbst, der als Abgesandter des Guten nach Mittelerde gekommen war...?

Und warum war plötzlich alles anders, an diesem heutigen Tag?

Er war rechtzeitig hier, vor einem Angriff, hatte die Menschen gewarnt, würde ihnen durch den einen oder anderen Trick vielleicht helfen können. Hier und heute würde sich das Schicksal wenden, das ihn bereits so lange verfolgte, ohne dass er den Grund dafür kannte. Hier und heute...

Daehên hatte seine Erkundung beendet und kehrte zurück zu ihm, ließ sich erstaunlich schwer auf seiner Schulter nieder. „Was ist mit dir, mein Freund?" fragte Radagast leise. „Was bedrückt dich? Wir werden nicht mehr lange hier verweilen müssen; ob ich zurückkehren darf nach Valinor wird sich heute entscheiden,...

Es ist nicht mein Wille, der dies zu entscheiden hat; diese Aufgabe wurde mir von denen bedacht, die den Lauf der Welt kennen und wissen werden, aus welchen Gründen sie handeln... Aber dennoch, die Frage bleibt: Wie oft werde ich mich noch verzehren müssen nach meiner fernen Heimat...?" Er hielt inne, begreifend, dass er diese Gedanken zu oft gehabt hatte in den letzten Tagen. Gerade, als er beschloss, sie zu verdrängen, wegzusperren und einzuschließen in einer dunklen Ecke seiner Selbst, sprach der Rabe: „Nimmermehr."

Daehên sah ihn an, aus dunklen Augen, durch die eine unbestimmte Weisheit schimmerte, die Dunkelheit einer sternlosen Nacht, die eisige Kälte des Schnees, der die Weiten Mittelerdes im Winter bedeckte wie ein Leichentuch. Radagast ertappte sich dabei, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte. Niemals zuvor war ihm dies aufgefallen, doch etwas in ihm ließ in spüren, dass diese Kälte schon immer dort gewesen war – nur hatte er sie niemals gesehen... oder nicht sehen wollen. „Sag, mein Freund", begann er schließlich schleppend zu sprechen. „Sag, Daehên – hatten die Männer damals Recht?"

„Was glaubst du, Aiwendil?" fragte der Rabe, ohne zu antworten.

Der alte Mann seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll... und doch..."

„Doch sagt dir ein Gefühl, dass du die Antwort bereits kennst. Du willst sie nur nicht sehen... denk nach, du kennst mich, hast mich schon immer gekannt. Dir gewünscht, dass ich zu dir käme, mich herbeigesehnt wie sonst nur deine geliebte Heimat, mich gesegnet und mich verflucht, so wie du die verwünschtest, die dir die Rückkehr in die Leuchtenden Lande verwehrten. Du bist beinahe erstickt an deiner Wut, zerbrochen an deiner Hilflosigkeit... hast gedacht, es sei dein Leben, und kein Gott und keine Macht dieser Welt habe darüber zu bestimmen..."

Wie hypnotisiert nickte er, konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden von dem schwarzen Vogel auf seiner Schulter, der so genau das aussprach, was er gedacht hatte während all der endlosen Jahre seiner Wanderungen.

„Wer bist du...?" brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor, nicht bemerkend, die Hölle, die um ihn herum losbrach, das Kampfgeschrei der Angreifer, das Schreien der Menschen, die sich verteidigten, sich und ihr Leben, ihre Welt.

„Du dachtest, dies sei dein Schicksal. All die Angriffe, all das Leid, das dir immer wieder begegnete... aber du hast dich geirrt, Aiwendil. Ich begleite dich schon seit langem, viel länger, als du denkst, ich führte dich an jeden einzelnen Ort deiner Reise, führte dich auch hierher, genau zu der Zeit, an der ich es beabsichtigte. Dein Schicksal bin ich."

Häuser gingen in Flammen auf, wurden zu einer tödlichen Falle für jeden, der sich in ihnen befand. Schreie erfüllten die Luft, mischten sich mit beißendem dunklen Rauch und dem Geräusch von klirrenden Schwertern, von berstenden Toren. Die letzten verzweifelten Atemzüge, das leise Sirren der Bogensehnen... Pfeile durchschnitten die Luft, bahnten sich unbarmherzig ihren vorbestimmten Weg, ohne zu fragen, ohne zu zweifeln.

„Wie oft willst du mich dann noch quälen..."

Der plötzliche Schmerz in seiner Brust ließ ihn überrascht aufschreien. Ein leises Flattern sagte ihm, dass Daehên seine Schulter verlassen hatte, bevor sein Blick verschwamm und er schwer atmend auf die Knie sank. Etwas Warmes tränkte seine braunen Gewänder, Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, während die Welt um ihn herum dunkel wurde. Das leise Krächzen des Raben war das letzte, was seine Ohren noch vernahmen, bevor der Schwärze wich und silbernes Licht seine Seele durchströmte...

„Nimmermehr."

_The End_

Wie hat's euch gefallen?

Die Ideen für diese Story stammen von 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe und 'Ravenheart' by Xandria. Radagast und Mittelerde gehören J.R.R. Tolkien; ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.


End file.
